


Bakumatsu Rock - School Time!

by MonochromeMog



Category: Bakumatsu Rock
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Kogorou Katsura and I've just started Samurai High with my friend Shinsaku Takasugi. It's going to be fun, maybe difficult. But, we'll be fine. Because we have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Settling In.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bakumatsu Rock or any of its characters.  
> This is told from Katsura's point of view.  
> These are just drabbles, but they do connect. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

BAKUMATSU ROCK - School Days 

 

 

My name is Katsura Kogorou. I'm 13 years old. I'm very passionate about music and I love playing the drums. Today, I start secondary school. I guess you could say I'm still a child. I know people would view me as a child because of my age. 

The building that was towering over me was Samurai High, a school said to be run down and full of lazy, scatter brained, delinquents. Immediately, you'd think I'm a delinquent too right? Well, I'm not really. I've gotten straight A's in my old school, I didn't fight anyone either, the only reason I'm here is because of my friend. Shinsaku Takasugi. He was forced into this school because of getting involved with fights, sometimes this led to him forgetting homework. 

The reason he fought was sweet though. He always protected me in our old school. If there was a sign of someone hurting me, Shinsaku was on them in seconds. 

Even if the gesture was sweet, I feel guilty. It's sort of my fault he's stuck in this run down school, that's when I decided I'd go to the same school as him. I didn't tell Shinsaku about it, I want to surprise him. 

"Katsura-San?" A voice questioned from behind me, I turned around to face the person, smiling lightly. "Hi, Shinsaku." I replied, glad to see Shinsaku again. Shinsaku was never going to stick to the actual uniform and I knew this. He didn't even have his yellow jumper, it was just his white shirt, the collar wasn't even neat, nor the tie. His collar was popped up with the top three buttons unbuttoned. His slacks were ripped at the bottom, his shoes were even mucky. Did he even get a new uniform? 

"What are you doing here?" Shinsaku asks, walking over to me with a raised brow. "Shouldn't you be in some rich school?" Shinsaku looked like a confused dog, his head tilted slightly. "Nope. I decided to come to this school." 

"Huh? Why? You're wasting your intelligence if you come here." 

"All those prodigious schools are boring looking anyway. This one has more of a comfortable atmosphere." That definitely was not true. It's atmosphere was actually rough. It wasn't something I was used to since I prefer peace, but anything for Shinsaku. 

"Come on. We might be late if we linger any longer." I say to the cyan haired male, taking him by his pale hand. Shinsaku nods in reply, walking faster to stay at the same pace as me. I let go of his hand when he's beside me, blushing with embarrassment. I didn't mean to hold his hand that long... 

When we entered, we were immediately met with cracked walls and noisy groups of people. People were shoving others into the wall, trying to get to class or somewhere else. Maybe they were just doing it to be jerks. Shinsaku didn't looked affected and continued walking, grabbing my arm to drag me through the crowds safely. "Hey..." I stutter, trying to keep up. "You don't need to-." I got caught off as someone bumped into me. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, it's probably best I don't know. "What's our first class?" Shinsaku asks, glancing back at me for a moment. "Maths." I replied back, side stepping to the side to narrowly avoid someone's Sasquatch feet. "Room F29." I finished, glad I memorised the time table. We all got a timetable prior to the first day, the teachers thought it would be better, they also gave us the locker combinations. They probably just wanted less work to do. 

"Stay close. Hopefully we don't lose each other." 

I nod, making sure to keep up with the taller teen. Shinsaku sure has a long stride. 

Shinsaku finally pulled me into a classroom, breathing out a sigh of relief. "That was brutal." Shinsaku muttered, shaking his head. "Yeah! But apparently it's only like that in the morning!" Another voice chirped. I looked to where I heard the voice, I saw messy red hair and a black blazer. The young boy had a scar on his cheek, his lips were curled into a smile and his purple eyes held joy within them. 

"Who are you?" I ask, blinking in confusion. "Sakamoto Ryoma." He introduced, standing up and putting his hand out. "Nice to meet you!" He finished, grinning wider. "I'm Katsura Kogorou. This is Takasugi Shinsaku." I introduced for both of us, shaking his hand with a soft smile. "Cindy then!" Ryoma-Kun nodded to himself, looking at Shinsaku. "Cindy? No! It's Shinsaku!" Shinsaku frowned deeply, shaking his head. "Shinsaku seems too refined, don't ya think, Katsura?" Ryoma-Kun asks me, looking at me. "I'll think of a nickname for you, Katsura. Promise!" Ryoma did a peace sign, winking. 

At that moment, the teacher arrived and ordered everyone to go to a seat so they can arrange a seating plan. Ryoma-Kun eagerly grabbed our hands and made us sit down near him. I was in front of him and Shinsaku was beside him. Shinsaku frowned again, obviously unhappy with the seating plan. I covered my mouth a little and laughed, Shinsaku could overreact sometimes. He was only beside Ryoma-Kun for one class. Besides, what problem does he have with the red head? 

"There's an open seat beside Katsura. Sit beside him." The teacher told a student, pointing at the seat next to me. The student nodded and walked over, sitting down quietly. The student was male and his hair was covering his eyes, his hair was the same length as mine, maybe a little bit longer and was wavy. "Hi." I said to him, smiling politely. He turned to me and nodded his head. "I'm Katsura Kogorou. What's your name?" He grabbed a pencil and a page. He quickly wrote something down and gave the page to me. 

J. 

"Is your name J?" He nods. "Nice to meet you J. I hope we can get along." He nods again, turning his attention back to the front. 

"Okay class..." 

Those words were the start of a long morning. 

 

Shinsaku yawned, walking out of the classroom with me. "Maths is boring." He complained, sighing. "Yeah. It sorta is." I replied, smiling with sympathy at the exhausted boy. "Weird! I think Sensei whizzed through those questions like a pro!" Ryoma-kun chirped from behind us, grinning as he came up beside me. "Sensei?" I question, head tilted slightly. "Yeah! You're Sensei 'cause you're smart!" Ryoma-Kun explained, patting me on the back gently. "What a normal reason." I laughed lightly, covering my mouth again. 

"What class are we in next, Katsura-San?" Shinsaku asks, dragging me over to a wall. "Oh. We have Home Economics." 

"Why did you drag him over here?" Ryoma-Kun asks, walking over. "Quiet. Just stand in front of him." Ryoma-Kun did as he was told and stood in front of me, obviously confused. 

"Shi-." Shinsaku put a finger to his mouth, indicating to be quiet. I did as told and sealed my mouth shut. Shinsaku talked to Ryoma-Kun, he kept glancing at the side though. Ryoma-Kun glanced at the side as well, trying to see what's wrong. 

"Alright. Come on." Shinsaku grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the corridor, Ryoma-Kun following. 

"Shinsaku... What was that all about?" I ask, tripping over my own feet as I tried to match his pace. "Nothing." Shinsaku replied bluntly, his pace quickening. "Wonder how he'd act if there was something." Ryoma-Kun commented, coming up beside me. 

Why was Shinsaku acting so strange? What was that all about? I won't get answers just accepting the fact he won't tell me... I should ask him later, if he doesn't tell me, I'll just have to persuade him. 

We have Home Economics next. I'm not that good at cooking or baking, so I may need to ask Shinsaku to be my partner. I hope he won't mind, it doesn't seem like he wants to be partners with Ryoma-Kun. He scowled the whole time in Maths. 

When we entered the class, Shinsaku dragged me over to a table and made me sit beside him. "You're my partner in HE. I know you don't like cooking and you don't know how." Shinsaku informed me, smiling lightly. "Alright. I'm glad, I didn't want to ruin another room with my awful cooking skills."

"Me and you both." 

 

We didn't do that much in HE, we did mostly method. We were also told we have to pay £20 to cook this year, if we don't, we can't cook. It's not like that would be disappointing for me, but I do want to pass the class. This is the kind of world we live in, we pay to pass. This really sucks... 

The day went painfully slow, it was full of subjects that mostly required brain power; science, technology, chemistry, etc. 

Shinsaku forced me to his partner during those classes, leaving Ryoma-Kun pouting until J sat beside him. J was an odd boy, he doesn't speak at all and his hair covers his eyes. I wonder if he can see? He can write well and he seems like a fast reader. 

"This day totally sucked..." Shinsaku mutters, walking beside me as we escaped the school. "It wasn't that bad. At least we made new friends!" I tried lightening the mood, Shinsaku seems stressed out. It's only been the first day however. I won't question it, I just want to question him about his peculiar behaviour from earlier. "Shinsaku... What was-." I was cut off as Shinsaku dragged me into a alley. "Quiet." He whispered, putting me behind him. "Shinsaku." I'm not going to keep quiet. I need to know what's going on. "Be quiet, Katsura-San." Shinsaku ordered again, eyes narrowing. "Tell me what's going on. Now." 

"Katsura-San. I'm serious. Quiet." 

"Shinsaku. I'm serious. Tell me." 

"Katsura-San! I'm not-!" 

He was cut off. 

"Well. Look who we have here."


	2. Day 1 And 2 - Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bakumatsu Rock or any of it's characters.   
> I do own some OC's though. (15 and Red).

A deep, hollow voice sounded from in front of us, alerting Shinsaku. His eyes widened and he stayed in front of me, holding an arm out as his eyes landed on the two figures. "Shinsaku...?" I ask, looking at the two people, feeling a pit form in my stomach. Not those two... No way. 

Red Watson. 

15 Trotter. 

Two of the most feared people in our old school. Shinsaku was also one of them, but being his friend for years, I knew he was sweet, kind and adorable in a weird way. However, these two are the complete opposite; they act kind, compassionate and loving, but underneath, their callous, cruel and heartless. They got worse as the years went by. I didn't see them all Summer (thank God), but that only means I don't know what they've turned into. Plus, they're a year above us. They could have gotten even worse... 

"Go away you two." Shinsaku demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously at them. "It's a free country." Red retorted, a smirk crawling onto his pale face. "Yeah. Plus, why should we listen to you, first years?" 15 questions, leaning on Red with the same smirk. "Nice to see you again, Kathy." Red waved at me, winking. Shinsaku frowned deeply and glared at Red darkly, he 'flipped the bird' (as people would say) at Red and 15. "Shinsaku. Let's just ignore them. Don't provoke-." 

"It's rude to whisper, Kathy~." 15 teased, waging his finger. "Come on, Shinsaku. Let's just go-." 

"I hope you two aren't causing trouble." Another deep voice resounded throughout the alley, startling Red and 15. "I wonder what Kondo-San would say." A lighter voice said, poison laced between their words. 

"Crap! It's Hijikata-San!" Red cursed, scowling. "And Okita-San!" 15 added, stuttering in fear. I peeked over Shinsaku's shoulder to see a tall boy with brown hair and a yellow jumper, his face was stern; brows narrowed dangerously and eyes glaring at the two idiots. There was a boy beside him, smaller but looks just as menacing. His hair was coloured purple and was covering his left eye, he wore the blazer over his left shoulder and a white shirt. He obviously didn't care much for the uniform; he didn't wear a tie and his collar was popped up. He was smiling creepily, though his eyes seemed to say, 'one move and I'll murder you'. 

"We weren't doing anything! We were just welcoming the first years! Right, Katsura?" Red asks, winking at me. Shinsaku growled, eyes shooting daggers at the defendant. "No you weren't." I shook my head, looking away. As soon as the words escaped my mouth, 15 and Red scowled. They scoffed, their noses in the air. "Is that right?" The brown haired boy asks, look becoming more frightening. "I don't appreciate liars." The purple haired said, frowning deeply. 

"Red. 15. Go home already. We will be telling Kondo-San about this." Red and 15 glared at us, then stomped away. "You two okay?" The brown haired asks, walking closer to us. "Yeah. Thanks." Shinsaku answers, averting his eyes. 

"What are your names?" The tall brown haired boy asks. "Why do you want to know?" Shinsaku snaps, I whack his arm. I frowned at him as I stepped out from behind him. "Don't be rude. They helped us." I scold him, eyes narrowed at him. "We didn't need their help." Shinsaku grabbed my wrist and started tugging me out of the alley. 

"My name is Katsura Kogorou! Nice to meet you! Thanks for the help!" I called quickly before letting Shinsaku drag me away. 

"Shinsaku!" I called, tripping over my own feet as I tried to keep up with him. "Slow down!" He glanced back at me and slowed down a little. "Why were you so rude to them? They helped us." I say, concern flashing through my green eyes. "We don't need any help. I can do anything on my own. I can protect you, just like old times." Shinsaku murmured, not looking at me. "Shinsaku. I can look after myself. Is that why you were hiding me earlier?" 

He didn't reply.

"Shinsaku. I don't need protection. I'm 13 and in secondary school... I can look after myself." 

"Katsura-San... You can't. You don't fight and you're too nice. You won't hit anyone..." 

Who did Shinsaku think I am? I wouldn't hit anyone? He must be joking. Of course, I'm usually hesitant about it. Who wouldn't be? You're going to hit someone; possibly injure them terribly. I wouldn't hit anyone without reason though. "I would hit someone. IF I had to." I looked Shinsaku dead in the eye, brows furrowed. 

"Katsura-San. Just... Leave the fighting to me." 

That was all that was said, Shinsaku left me in the street, leaving me to ponder. Do I have a reason to be upset? Would I actually hit someone? Does Shinsaku have a reason to worry? 

Never ending questions flooded my head, the phrases being repeated, but formatted in a different way. Until, I finally came to a conclusion... 

We're both right and wrong. 

It doesn't make any sense if I don't explain it. Just hearing the phrase is enough to make you do a double take. However, there's a reason why we're both right and wrong. It's not difficult to explain, it's quite simple actually. Shinsaku is right; I don't fight. Yet, he's wrong; I'm not too nice. I am right; I would hit someone within good reason. Yet, I am wrong; I do need protection. 

I just need to tell Shinsaku that. 

Will he even listen to me? Is he mad at me? The expression on his face says he's a little frustrated, but he always looks that way... I don't have a way of knowing until I talk to him. Face to face. 

I should look for him. He's probably at home. He didn't inform me of any plans after school when I asked, he wouldn't lie... Right? 

I can't call either; my phone was broken because someone stole it, the person who stole it ran into an open road and a truck was coming... I ran after him in a feeble attempt to warn him about the truck, but Shinsaku pulled me back from the road. We were 9 years old at the time, the thief looked to be in his thirties. 

He luckily survived, but was disabled for the rest of his life. I tried to save him, but Shinsaku said I would just be putting my own life in danger. Still, guilt attacked me for the following years. I don't know why, it didn't seem like it was my fault. Even so, it feels like it was...

I started walking faster, feeling my bag bumping me on the leg repeatedly, acting like it was begging for attention. "Shinsaku should be-." 

"You son of a bitch! I'll cut you!" 

I turn my attention to a park across the street. Two boys were ganging up on another boy. I looked both ways before crossing the road, worry clawing at my throat. These boys looked familiar... 

Once I got a closer look, dread flushed through my system. 

Red and 15 were towering over Shinsaku. Shinsaku was on the ground, holding his stomach as he coughed. "Hey!" I called, gripping my bag tightly. "Leave him alone!" I was frightened, my shoulders were tense and I was gripping my bag so tightly that my knuckles turned white. "Huh? Oh, look who it is..." Red grumbled, flicking the blade tauntingly. 15 seemed to smirk a little, he delivered a swift kick to Shinsaku's gut, emitting a grunt from the cyan haired. I frowned deeply, taking a deep breath and dropping the bag to the ground. I walked towards them carefully, my hands shaking. "Last chance... Leave him alone!" I stammered, feeling myself become tongue tied. "'Leave him alone!' You can barely even say that." Red mocked, chuckling deeply. 

Okay, that's it. 

I raised my clutched fist, and swung. My fist landed straight on Red's nose, I felt a crack underneath my fingers. I think... I just broke his nose...

That was unintentional! 

"You bitch!" 15 yelled, his teeth gritted together. He stomped towards me and landed a punch on my head, my glasses flew off my face and landed on the ground next to us. My eyes widened in shock, my hand instantly reaching for the glasses. 

I was kicked in the stomach before I could get to them, I faltered slightly, feeling myself take a couple of steps back. I coughed, a hand to my mouth. Then, without thinking, I punched 15 on the cheek, then again in the stomach. 

CRACK! 

I heard a cracking noise and glass shattering; my glasses had broke. 15 had fell on top of them when I punched him. "Shinsaku!" I called, running over and going on one knee to look at him. "Katsura-San?" Shinsaku sat up quickly and gasped lightly. "Katsura-San! You're bleeding!" He called in distress. "It's fine- gh!" 

I was cut off by being tackled by Red. "Katsura-San!" I could make out my name being called as I was being punched mercilessly. I moved my arms in front of my face to block the attacks, it didn't help much, but it was enough. 

"Stop it! You four there!" 

Red was dragged off of me, I didn't know who did it. My eyes were shut and my arms were acting as a makeshift shield. "Get up." Someone grabbed my arm and forced me up, I opened my eyes cautiously, afraid to see who the person was.

It was our RE teacher; Kondo Isami. 

"Red, 15. What were you doing?" He started, eyes narrowed. His arms folded, mimicking a parent scolding their child. "It's not our fault, Kondo-San!" Red objected, brows furrowed. "Yeah! These two were being mean to us!" 15 added, huffing. Guess we know who the children are... 

Mr. Isami sighed, shaking his head. "I'll talk to you two later," he told them. "Don't think you two aren't in trouble either. I need your names." He informed us, I nodded, rubbing my arm.

"I'm Katsura Kogorou. Year 8." 

"Takasugi Shinsaku. Also a year 8." 

"Year 8's? Just starting school and you're already in trouble. I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Before class starts." We nodded, my eyes were casted down; I was ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have hit Red and 15... Even so, didn't they hit Shinsaku? Do I have a reason to be ashamed? They were hitting my best friend. Maybe it actually doesn't give me the right but, I couldn't leave Shinsaku alone.

"You four, go home. Now." 

The discussion was suspended, it would continue tomorrow. Unfortunately. 

 

"Katsura-San. Why did you do that yesterday?" Shinsaku asked me, avoiding eye contact. It was the next day, Shinsaku and I were waiting in the RE department for Mr Isami. It was unsettling silence until Shinsaku shattered it with the question. "Well... You were getting beaten, you know? I couldn't let them do that." I confessed, picking my words carefully. I didn't want to upset him in any way, that would just make the situation worse. 

"Katsura-San-." 

"Shinsaku. I'm not weak like you portray me to be. Yes, I need protection, but I can fight on my own if necessary." 

"Listen, Katsura-San, I'm sorry. I just worry, because... In our old school, you were so sensitive. After you ran away a couple of times, I just, started to worry about your safety." 

Was... That really it? Is that why Shinsaku was worried? 

"Shinsaku... I didn't know you were..." 

"Worried? Well, you are my best friend. I think I had a reason." 

"Shinsaku... Can we... Make a deal?" 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"You don't need to protect me anymore, unless a fight breaks out. Then, we can both fight together. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

I pushed my glasses up carefully. My glasses were still broke, I did what I could with them, but I couldn't fix the shattered glass. 

"I'm glad you two have made an agreement. Although, I would rather you two not get into anymore fights." 

We turned our heads towards the door; Kondo Isami has entered the room. "Now, I questioned Red and 15 beforehand. Believe it or not, but this isn't the first time this had happened." Mr Isami continued, walking towards his desk and leaning against it to face us. "Now, since Red and 15 are my responsibility, I will be taking care of this." 

We nodded. 

"Now, start from the beginning. When did you two meet Red and 15?" 

"They were in our old school." 

"Did they bully you then?" 

"Just Katsura-San. Though, I would always get in fights with them in case they hurt him in any way." 

"And is that why you were fighting?" 

"Not really. They threatened to hurt him, you see. Someone from your class saw it. Those two solved it, but I went after Red and 15. Katsura-San didn't know beforehand." 

"Is this true, Katsura?" 

"Yeah. I didn't know Shinsaku went after them. I just thought he went back home. I was going to his house to apologise, but I had to go past the park. When I went past, I heard Shinsaku, Red and 15." 

"Hm. And why did the fight start?" 

"Well... I saw Red and 15 beating on Shinsaku. Gathering every ounce of courage, I walked over and demanded that they leave him alone. They didn't. There wasn't any options left, and I was worried about Shinsaku... So... I... I punched Red in the nose and broke it... But I didn't mean to break his nose!" 

"So... I think I'm grasping the situation... What happened next?" 

"15 came after me next and punched me. I punched him back of course and he fell. I checked if Shinsaku was okay, I was then tackled and punched mercilessly. That's when you showed up..." 

"That's everything?" 

We nodded. 

"Well. Red and 15's testimony contradicts yours. They said Katsura started beating on them for no reason." 

Shinsaku seemed to twitch angrily. "What? The hell they did." 

"And... They also said that Katsura threatened them and said he would get a gang to beat them up." 

"What? I never said that!" I stammered, feeling panic attack me. "I wouldn't say something like that! I swear I wouldn't!" Mr Isami put a hand up to silence me. "I know. I believe you. As I've said before, this is not the first time this has happened." He closed his eyes. "However, you two are still in trouble. You won't be in as much trouble as the other two, but I'm afraid I will have to give a detention." 

We nodded, heads bowed. 

Mr Isami smiled and opened his eyes. "You two have something beautiful. A friendship that no one will be able to break. Cherish that friendship, okay?" Shinsaku and I looked at each other and smiled softly. "Okay. Thank you, Mr Isami." Shinsaku and I stood up from our seats, grabbing our bags. 

"Please call me Kondo. You two are good kids. Now, head over to class. I'll see you both later." 

Our lecture wasn't that bad, it could have been worse. In fact, that was what we were expecting. Despite the fact that we got detention, it still went out smoothly. "Hey, Katsura-San. Let's... Follow Kondo-san's advice." Shinsaku smiled at me gently, patting me on the shoulder. "Yeah! Let's be friends forever!" I replied back. As cheesy as it sounded, I did really want to be Shinsaku's friend forever. It is childish, I know that. However, there isn't a limit on wishes.

The discussion was dropped pleasantly, and we continued to walk towards our tedious class. The day ended, we received glares from Red and 15 in the hallways. We didn't care that much, we knew they won't do anything else. Especially since Toshizo Hijikata is now looking after them, along with Soji Okita. Those two seem very loyal to Kondo, which is probably why they're keeping their glares of disapproval fixed on Red and 15. 

This school is rough around the edges. At first glance, it would seem like this place is a disaster area. It's actually... A nice school. I didn't think I would be able to make any other friends, but I did, which is odd. I'm not very friendly, I don't even speak up that much either. 

What a weird occurrence. 

 

"I AM MATTHEW PERRY JR! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" 

 

Speaking of weird occurrences...


End file.
